Making things right
by otperfectionn
Summary: One Shot. Quinn and Rachel are secretly dating while Finchel is still happening. When Quinn begins to doubt about her relationship with the diva, what will the latter do? Faberry endgame, obviously.
A/N: English is not my native language, I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Warning: I highly dislike Finn, so there's some bashing for him. I'm not even sorry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my poor imagination.

* * *

 _Hurt_. That was the first word that came over Quinn's mind whenever she sees Rachel with the giant oaf, AKA Finn, in high school or any public place, for that matter. _She_ should be the one standing with the brunette in her locker making her smile, not _him_. The two girls have been secretly dating for seven moths now, they became aware about their feelings for each other in one of Brittany and Santana's sleepovers playing Truth or Dare. Having said that, Brittana (Quinn and Rachel's ship name for them) were the only ones who knew about this secret relationship, and while Brittany was ecstatic and congratulated them wtih a big hug for the apparently not so new development, Santana rolled her eyes and said 'just about damn time'.

At first, both of them were more tahn okay with just seeing each other only in their house. They were a little bit scared of coming out, considering the fact that it was the first time for the two girls developing feelings for another girl. Rachel suggested that she shuold keep Finn as her gaybeard, just to put the façade. Quinn wasn't very thrilled with the idea, but agreed in the end, she was whipped after all.

Sure, she was okay with the secretly thing, at least for the first four months, and then, Quinn was ready, ready to walk through the streets holding her girlfriend's hand, not giving a fuck of what people may think, ready to show in high school who Rachel belonged with, especially to Finn, of course. But it seemed like the brunette wasn't ready in that moment and Quinn respected it. But that was _it_. A lot of things had happened in the following months and the blond couldn't believe Rachel was _still_ struggling with that topic, Rachel, the girl who has two gay dads for fucks sake.

So here was Quinn, standing by her locker witnessing the interaction between the couple, when suddenly both gazes met, Rachel gave Quinn a small smile, but the blonde just kept a blank face and shocked her head in dissapointment closing her locke with a particular loud noise, passing by next to them without a second glance.

Rachel just frowned at the whole action, not even paying attention to whatever Finn was saying.

"Rachel, did you hear me?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Finn, what were you telling me?" The brunette asked coming out of her own bubble.

"I was telling you how I beat down Puck the other night at Xbox. It was awesome." The tall oaf said.

"Right. I guess I just zoned out a little, but you can continue now." Said Rachel.

"Oh, okay. So..." Finn kept babbling but Rachel's mind went somewhere else again.

' _What was that about? I'll have to go to Quinn's house this afternoon to find out_ '.

* * *

School day was finally over and Quinn was drained, both emotionally and physically, she just wanted to go home and rest. Thank God it was already friday. She wnt to the parking lot, hopped into her car and started driving. When she got to her house, noticed that her parents weren't there, but paid no attention since it was normal, so she went upstairs and took a quick shower, then head to the kitchen and prepared herself a sandwich. The moment she ate the last bite, the doorbell rang, she went to open the door and...

"Hey, bitch." "Hey, Q!" Greeted Santana and Brittany entering the house.

"Hey girls. What are you doing here?" Quinn asked closing the door and went to the kitchen with the two girls.

"Duh, we came to see you and talk, since we haven't really got a chance today." Said Santana.

"Yeah, you seemed pretty upset." Brittany said with a pout.

"It's nothing girls, really." The hazel eyes girl tried to dismiss it.

"Don't play dumb with us Fabray, we know something is going on. C'mon, tell us." The Latina pushed.

Quinn sighed "It's about Rachel. It's just... I'm tired of hiding, you know? I was okay at first, but it's starting to really piss me off, 'till the point when I'm even considering if my relationship with her is real. I hate seeing Rachel with Finn all the freaking time, I want to punch him in his constipated face and tell him to back off, but... I don't know anymore." She said with a sad voice.

"Oh, Quinn..." Brittany gave the other blonde a comforting hug.

"I'm going to kill the dwarf." Said a pissed Santana.

Quinn let out an unanimated chuckle. "No S, It's ok. I'll take care of it."

"Fine." The Latina huffed. "We have to go now, bout call us if you need anything, alright?"

"I will, thanks girls." Quinn gave them a small smile and a brieff hug, she scortted them to the door and closed it when the pair steped outside.

Quinn went to the living room, grabbed a random book and started reading it. A few minutes passed when she heard the doorbell rang again, she went to open the door and saw Rachel in her porch.

"Hey." Quinn said with a small voice.

"Hey you." Rachel greeted and went on her tip toes to give Quinn a kiss but the blonde moved her face. Rachel frowned at that and asked "Can I come in?"

"Yeah... sure." She steped back a little to let the brunette in, closed the door and both went to the living room to sit on the couch.

"We need to talk." Said the diva.

"I guess."

"It's about this morning, you looked distant. What's wrong?" Rachel asked with a concerned voice.

And Quinn just lost it, she couldn't keep it anymore "What's wrong? Do you want to know what's wrong Rachel?" She didn't let the diva respond and continued "What's wrong is that we've been together for seven moths, _seven freaking months_ , Rachel, I thought that I could keep doing this, the whole hiding, but I just can't anymore. I'm tired of keep fighting. I feel like I'm just a silly game to you. Is that what I am to you Rachel?" Quinn's voice was starting to break.

"No, Quinn. Sweetie, I love you, you mean the world to me." Said Rachel with watery eyes trying to hold Quinn's hands but the blonde pushed them away.

"I love you too, so much. But I can't keep doing this, it hurts so much seeing you with him and not be able to do anything. Besides, you seem kinf of... happy with him." the blonde mumbled the last part.

"Quinn, you are the one who makes me happy, no him. I'm happy because I know that by the end of the day I'll be seeing you." Tears starting to fall from Rachel's face.

"Then why are you still with him!? Why can't we just be actually together?" Quinn snaped.

"It's... complicated." The brunette responded with a weak voice.

"How so?"

"I - I don't want to hurt him." Rachel said looking at her lap ashamed.

The blonde let out an icy chuckle and Rachel cringed at the sound. "Of course, always putting him frst." Quinn said sarcastically. "I should have known, I don't even know why we got together in the first place. But, you know what? I'm gonna make it less complicated to you. I'm done with this, we are done, go and be happy with Hudson." Quinn had already tears in her face and her voice cracked.

"Wh- No Quinn, please don't do this, I love you..." She tried to reach Quinn's hands again desperately, but this time the blonde stood up, looked anywhere but Rachel and said. "Leave me alone."

"Quinn, please..." Rachel begged.

"I said, _leave me alone_." Quinn cut her with a cold voice.

And with that, Rachel stood up too, went to the door, gave Quinn a second glance and closed the door behind her, hopped into her car and went home. Tears falling free from her face.

Both girls spent the night crying in their rooms, ignoring all the calls and texts from their friends.

* * *

The next day, Rachel woke up later than usual but she didn't care. She had made up her mind and decided that was going to get Quinn back and be with her and only her. The first step was to break up with Finn.

She went to the kitchen and saw her dads there, Hiram was reading the newspaper and Leroy was cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Hiram greeted.

"Good morning dad and daddy." Rachel said with a weak voice.

"You sound sad baby, what's wrong?" Leroy asked concerned.

Rachel should have told them about her relationship with Quinn, so decided to be brave now, she sighed and asked "Remember Quinn?" Both men nodded "She and I are - were, dating."

"Aren't you dating with that boy Flinn?" Hiram asked confused.

"I think it's Finn, honey." Leroy corrected him.

"I am... too, Quinn and I were secretly dating, but she..." Her voice cracked. "She broke up with me yesterday." Rachel started to cry.

"Oh, honey..." Both men went to hug her. "How long were you two dating? Why you didn't tell us?" Leroy asked.

"Seven months..." the brunette said slowly.

"Well, I must admit that your father and I thought something was going on between you two since Quinn spent a lot of time here. But, seven months Rachel?" Hiram almost yelled the last part.

"I know, I know. I should have told you sooner. But I knew you wouldn't approve of it because is basically cheating, and I love Quinn with all my heart, I just didn't want to hurt Finn." Rachel said with a defeated tone. "She thought she was some stupid fling to me. That I didn't care about her. How can she think like that!? I know I'm still young, but I am one hundred percent sure that she's the love of my life." She wiped the last tears with the back of her hand.

"You already hurt Quinn, Rachel. And if it's her who you truly love and want to be with, you need to do the right thing and be brave." Leroy said and Hiram nodded in agreement. "Besides, that Quinn girl has the looks, deeply cares about you and seems to be really smart, she's a total catch Rach, not like that dumb boy." He mumbled the last part, the other two silently agreed.

"Yes, I was thinking in singing her something in Glee Club on monday to see if a can get her back."

"That sounds good, honey." Both men gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks dads. But first, I have to break up with Finn. So, if you excuse me..." Rachel stood up, walked to Hiram and Leroy's side and gave them a peck on the cheek.

"Sure sweetheart, good luck." Leroy said and Hiram waved at her.

"Thank you guys, see you later!" Rachel steped out of the house and texted Finn telling him to wait her in his porch. She entered in her car and drove to the Hudson - Hummel residence.

When she got there, she saw Finn already standing outside. The brunette stopped the car and approached him.

"Hey, Rach!" Finn leaned down to give her a kiss on the lips but Rachel moved her face a it landed on her cheek.

"We need to talk, Finn." Said Rachel with a stern voice.

"What is it?" Asked the tall boy with a frown.

"I'm afraid that we can't continue pursuing our romantic relationship."

"What?" Finn was more confused than usual.

Rachel sighed. "I'm breaking up with you."

"But...why?" He asked shocked.

"Our relationship is not what I thought it would be. You can't keep up with any intelectual conversation, every time I want us to discuss an important topic either you shout me out or I have to stop talking to explain you the meaning of every word I say. But most important of all, you always forget that I'm vegan. We've been together for _a year_ Finn. It's unbeliavable that every time you invite to dinner at your house, you always prepare something with meat, you never took me to a vegan restaurant. _God she was right_." She mumbled the last part, remembering Quinn told her this handfull of times, and she was too scared to tell him this. But not anymore. "So yes, Finn, those are all the reasons I have to break up with you." Rachel ended breathing heavily.

"Wait, who was right? Is there someone else Rachel? Is that why you are breaking up with me?" Finn bearly heard that part, considering the fact that Rachel said it very fast.

"Yes, Finn, there's someone else, and I'm so sorry. But I fell in love with her and no, she's half the reason why I'm breaking up with you, the other half I said it less than a minute ago. See? You don't even listen to me!" The brunette half yelled angry.

"Her? As in... a girl?" Rachel rolled her eyes and nodded. "But... but you're straight!" Finn sated confused and angry.

"No Finn, my sexuality is very fluid. I can have feeling for a boy as for a girl too, and right now I'm very much in love with a girl. I'm sorry you have to know this about me this way, but it's the way it is."

"You can't dump me for a girl!" The tall boy yelled angry.

"Yes, I can and I already did it! Goodbye, Finn." Rachel turned around and hopped into her car. She saw Finn kicking one of the chairs that were outside and slammind the door with a loud noise.

Rachel sighed heavily to calm herself down for a bit. After a few minutes of being quiet, she realised there were no tears, not even watery eyes. Sure, she felt a little disappointed, but more than that, she felt actually... relieved. She could finally be with the girl of her dreams without any fear. The only thing she had to do was to get Quinn back, and she was going to make it.

She started driving to her house to start practising the song.

She had one and a half day to do it, and it had to be perfect.

She coud do it.

* * *

Saturday night and Sunday passed like a blur, and before Rachel knew it, monday finally came.

She woke up with a determined mind, got dressed, ate her breakfast and said goodbye to her fathers, then proceed to drove to school.

When she entered the school, the first person she spotted was Quinn, who was by her locker with a sad face and Rachel instantly felt like crying. But she took a deep breath and composed herself, if she was going to get the blonde back, she needed to avoid seeing her the best possible until Glee Club hour in order to do her best performance.

Rachel was walking down the hall when suddenly, she felt someone grab her arm, dragging her to an empty and dark classroom.

"Who is this? I have a rape whistle and I'm not afraid to..." The person turned on the lights and Rachel recognized her. "Santana! Why did you do that!? I almost had a heart attack, you could have just..."

"Shut up, Berry." Her ramble was cut off by the Latina.

"But..."

"I said, shut. up." Santana said through gritted teeth. The diva nodded meekly.

"Okay. Q didn't answer any of mine or Britt texts and calls this weekend, I went to her house on sunday and Judy told me she didn't want to see anyone, and today I saw her in the hallways walking like a freaking ghost. So, now I'm asking, what the fuck happened?" Santana crossed her arms.

Rachel sighed. "She... I went to her house after school on friday to see her and talk about why I saw her so upset that morning. She said she was tired of this secret realtionship, that I should go back to Finn and... and then she broke up with me and said to leave her alone." The small brunette let out a sob.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Look, I may be a bitch sometimes." Rachel eyed her. "Fine. I'm always a bitch. But Q is my best friend and believe it or not, I kind of care about you. So I'm telling you now, you need to fix this, 'cause I don't like seeing both of you all mopey and suicidal. It seems like you are the only one who can actually make Quinn happy. Besides, Britts won't give me my mack on if she sees you two sad." She pointed a finger at the starlet.

"Thank you, Santana. That's very nice of you." Rachel let out a small smile. "I promise that I'll get Quinn back, she's my other half, you know? I'm not my actual self without her."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." The Latina gave her a smile, then rolled her eyes and said. "Well, enough with the mushy shit. Go and get Q back, fix it." Ended with a stern voice.

"Thank you again, Santana." Rachel said with a gratefull voice.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever... Oh." She stopped at the door and looked at the diva. "I assume you broke up with Finnept." Was more an statement than a question.

"Yes, I did." Answered the little brunette with a firm voice.

Santana smirked. "Great. You do deserve better, you know." And before Rachel could say anything, the Latina was out of the classroom. She just blinked a few times and went to first period. Luckly for her, she didn't had any classes in common with Quinn today.

* * *

The day went by with a few inevitable sad and quick glances from the two girls in the corridor, but nothing relevant.

It was Glee Club hour when The Unholy Trinity entered the choir room and saw Rachel sitting in her front chair looking at some partitures. Quinn connected her gaze with the starlet but immediately looked at the ground and went to sit in her chair at the back, while Santana and Brittany gave her a sympathetic look, then proceed to sit with Quinn.

Right at that moment, the other Gleeks arrived and sat in their respective chairs, except finn, who went to sit at the very back with an angry face, or was it constipated? Whatever. Quinn frowned at this, but on the inside she felt a little happy and hopefull, something definitely happened on the weekend. After all, she wanted Rachel back. She rolled her eyes at herself, stupid love.

Mr. Schue entered the choir room, before he could ask who wanted to be the first, Rachel raised her hand, he sighed but gave her the spot. The brunette whispered the song to the band and they started playing it. "This is for you, Quinn." The majority raised an eye brow, Santana and Brittany linked their pinkies, Finn frowned and Quinn made an indescribable look.

 _ **The first time I saw you face**_

 _ **I knew I was meant for you**_

 _ **The first time you said my name**_

 _ **I knew I was meant for you**_

 _ **Love, they say it heals all wonds**_

 _ **Love, removes the hurt in you**_

 _ **Love, I know that this is true**_

 _ **Love, they say that it is blind**_

 _ **Love, they say it all the time**_

 _ **Love, I know that they are right**_

 _ **(love they say this)**_ The Gleeks started to help with the chorous.

 _ **You don't need to wonder**_

 _ **If love will make us stronger**_

 _ **There's nothing love can't do**_

 _ **(love they say this)**_

 _ **You don't need to worry**_

 _ **This love will make us worthy**_

 _ **There's nothing love can't do**_

 _ **The first time you held my hand**_

 _ **I knew I was meant for you**_

 _ **The first time you kissed my lips**_

 _ **I knew I was meant for you**_

 _ **Love, they say there's only one**_

 _ **Love, the kind that's not undone**_

 _ **Love, I know you are the one**_

 _ **(love they say...)**_

Finn was really pissed by this point, he couldn't take it anymore. "Stop! Just fucking stop!" Everything went quiet, Rachel looked at him wide eyed. He had already connected the dots (hey! he wasn't _that_ stupid, okay, maybe...) "You stupid dyke! You dumped me for _her_?" The tall oaf yelled, stomping towards the little brunette. There was fear in her eyes, she had never seen him so angry, she thought he was going to punch her. But before he could do anything at his ex, he felt a fist connecting with his nose, making him stumble a few centimeters backwards. Puck and Sam immediately grabbed both of his arms to prevent another accident. He looked at the person who hit him, nose bleeding. It was Quinn.

"Don't you dare call my girlfriend like that _ever_ again." Quinn said though gritted teeth, pure anger in her eyes, fists clenched at her sides. "Or even touch her. Do you understand dickhead?"

Rachel, who was behind Quinn, too shocked to say or do anything, reacted at the word 'girlfriend'. "Wait." She spoke for the first time, Quinn looking down at her with those beautiful and warm hazel eyes. "Did you say girlfriend?" There was hope in her voice. Everyone looked at them warmly, Finn dumfooned.

Quinn gave her a small smile. "Yeah... I mean, If you want to, that is." Said nervouslly. Rachel opened her mouth to respond, but the blonde lift her hand and kept talking. "I want us to make things right this time, no mistakes. So, Rachel Berry, will you be my girlfriend, again?"

Rachel gave her a megawatt smile and threw her arms around her neck to pull her down for a firm kiss, the blonde's arms wrapping around her waist tightly. "Of course I will." She whispered against her lips. Quinn pecked her nose smiling. The Gleeks looking at them with warm and accepting eyes.

"This is a joke, right?" Finn spoke again, ruining the mood.

Everyone sighed, and Santana spoke. "Are you that blind and stupid Finnocence? Look at them." She pointed at the girls who had their hands interwined. "Berry hasn't actually been with you for months." Said smirking. "And Q there gave you a nice broken nose."

"Shut up, Santana. What is she talking about?" He looked at Rachel, his cheeks red with anger. The tiny diva tensed a little.

"I guess I will talk to you about that, when you're more...calmed." Rachel said, feeling instantly relaxed when Quinn slipped an arm around her shoulders, making her feel safe.

"You know what? Fuck you! Fuck all of you!" Hudson yelled, left Puck and Sam's grip and make his way out of the door, but not before kicking some chairs.

The guys looked at each other. "He'll come back, he needs us." Puck said. They shrugged their shoulders and continued the lesson as if nothing happened.

Rachel and Quinn sat together, the diva snuggled to Quinn's side, and gave her a soft kiss on the neck. "Quinn..."

"Don't say anything, Rach. Lets just... start again. A fresh and better start. Okay?" Quinn looked down at her and Rachel nodded smiling.

"I like that. And... I love you, Quinn." The starlet bit her lip.

Quinn smiled and kissed her forehead. "Love you too, star."

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it guys. :)


End file.
